1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to high chairs, and more particularly to the eating tray of high chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High chairs have been in use for many years for the feeding of infants, toddlers, and small children. A high chair includes a seat supported by three or four legs, a seat back, a pair of arms on either side of the seat, and a tray attached to the arms of the chair.
Children are not noted for being particularly fastidious diners. A high proportion of their food and drink tends to be distributed over the high chair tray, the floor, and themselves.
The prior art has addressed this problem in several ways. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,037 of Dare et al., throwaway disposable paper or plastic covers are disclosed which are formed or molded to conform to the top of a child's high chair tray. Once the cover is soiled, it is removed from the tray and disposed of.
Another approach is taken in U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,036 of McRae. In his patent, McRae teaches a high chair tray having an upwardly extending flange which retains solids and liquids spilled on the tray. The tray is removable for easy cleaning.
Stone in U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,110 teaches a convertible table having a locked-in food dish. The food dish is attached within an aperture provided in the high chair tray with its upper rims substantially flush with the surface of the table. The apparent theory behind Stone's device is that if the dish cannot be removed from the tray, it cannot be dropped or thrown by the child.
A problem with the approaches taken by Dare et al., McRae, and Stone, is that any spillage on the tray remains on the surface of the tray resulting in a messy amalgam which adheres to utensils, tableware, and the child.
A problem that the prior art has not addressed is that of relieving boredom in the young diner. Children typically have a short attention span, and will often amuse themselves by hurling food, spilling liquids, etc. Any device that would relieve this boredom would have the desirable side effect of reducing the mess created by the child.